The present invention relates generally to containment of fill material, slurries and slimes in underground mine shafts with a fence structure that is useful in mine construction areas in substitution of present day field containment barriers and weir gates. The present invention is particularly useful due to the ease of installation and the timely manner in which structure can be installed. The design is pre-engineered to meet the local criteria of common fill areas and materials.
In order to reduce mining cycle times, the fill containment fence of the present invention was developed to replace existing methods of fill containment, including shotcrete fences, wooden fences, and cylinder block walls. These fill containment barriers are also used in ventilation stops, underground water sumps, underground slurry containment (such as weir gates), or any other situation where a containment wall might be deemed necessary. As the mining industry is challenged for faster production times, cycle times can be reduced significantly by implementing the fence structure of the present invention. Injury risk is also greatly reduced due to the methods of construction for the fence structure of the present invention.